Deadly Alliance
by hiro
Summary: A Yu Yu Hakusho/Dragonball Z/Sonic the Hedgehog crossover. Dr. Robotnik has made a deal with the villians from DBZ and YYH. Can the hero's from the 3 animes stop them before they take over?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the related material.  
  
Chapter 1, The Alliance  
  
It was a gloomy day in RoboTropolis. There were clouds stacked on clouds. To top it off it was raining. Robotnik sat in his chair, awaiting the arrival of his guests. One of his SwatBots entered the room. "Master Robotnik, your guests have arrived." the robot said. "Excellent, bring them forth." Robotnik rubbed his mustache. Dr. Gero, along with Toguro, entered the room. "Leave us my robot." The robot walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"So Dr. Gero, representing the fighters from hell. Toguro....I was expecting King Yakumo. What are you doing here?" Robotnik asked the big muscular man in front of him. "Yakumo was killed by a mysterious force. We have yet to find the person that did it. But if he could kill Yakumo so easily, he must be a force to reckoned with." Toguro replied. " I am taking his place at representing the evil demons." "Well this force should be no problem with our combined strength. And we can finally destroy our rivals, and rule the world!" Robotnik laughed a sinister laugh.  
  
"So Robotnik, have you found a device yet?" Dr. Gero asked. " I haven't found a device. But I cooked up an idea. Since we are so smart, why not just create a device?" " Excellent. Once we create it, the Z fighters will be no worry!" Dr. Gero smiled wickedly. "So, let's make it official and join forces. Then destroy our enemies!" Robotnik stuck out his hand. "Fine, it's a done deal." Toguro shook his hand. Then Dr.Gero did the same. "No one can stand against us. Not the Z fighters, not the Spirit Detective gang, not even the Freedom Fighters."  
  
With the evil joining forces, do the hero's stand a chance? Find out on the next chapter of Deadly Alliance! 


	2. The New Mission

Deadly Alliance Chapter 2, The New Mission Disclaimer-I do not own any of the related material. But I do own the character Arc. This chapter has mostly dialogue. So don't worry, the next chapters will have more action. This chapter also contains what some of you would call "bashing". I wouldn't call this bashing but this has minor bashing of Kuwabara. So don't flame me, or say it's not bashing, I think its bashing, I don't usually bash characters in my fics, just please keep all your bad thoughts to your self. If you have suggestions, feel free to post them. R&R please.  
  
The scene takes place in Yusuke's room. "Take it Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled. "Bitch. Now time for the knockout!" Yusuke yelled. "Damn it!" Kuwabara screamed, throwing the game controller down. "Hey that's valuable hardware!" Yusuke said, smacking Kuwabara on the back of the head. "Ouch! That's it, I'm pissed!" Kuwabara jumped on Yusuke and they both started to wrestle.  
  
"Childish"  
  
The scene extends, showing Hiei and Kurama leaning against the wall. "Look's like they really like each other, I meant they are always fighting" Kurama smiled. "What did you say fox boy?!" Yusuke got Kuwabara into a submission hold. "I give, I give!" Kuwabara screamed. "The boy is weak Yusuke, why waste your energy?" Hiei asked. "What did you say shorty?" Kuwabara jumped up and stared at Hiei.  
  
"I challenge you to a fight in this game!" Kuwabara said raising his fist in anger. "I got a new game, Hiei cuts another hole in Kuwabara's ass." Hiei smiled his wicked smile. "I wonder how you play that game."Kuwabara asked. "The name says it all Kuwabara." Kurama smiled, then started to crack up in laughter. Yusuke joined in the laughter. "What, I don't get the joke." Kuwabara scratched his head in confusion. "It's true, you are stupider then you look." Hiei said coldly.  
  
Kuwabara walked up to Yusuke and picked him up by the shirt. "What the fuck they talking about Urameshi?" Kuwabara slammed Yusuke against the wall. "Cool down Kuwabara, it's just a joke." Yusuke kicked Kuwabara in the gut, making his grip lessen on Yusuke.  
  
"Ok boy's, stop toying around."  
  
"What are you doing here Botan?" Yusuke asked. He looked over Kuwabara's shoulder, standing there was none other then the blue haired woman known as Botan or the guide to the spirit world, or grim reaper. " I was sent by Koenma to give you your next mission. And you won't be able to do it alone." Botan stood there with a worried face. "What is it Botan? We can handle it." "I don't think so Yusuke.....you are guaranteed to die on this mission." Botan kept the worried face. "What? Guaranteed to die? Hell No!" Kuwabara yelled, hiding under the blanket. Botan suddenly smiled. "But you have a good chance of winning if you take special training." Botan said in a cheery voice. "Special training? With who?" Hiei asked. "He is a master at martial arts. His name is Arc Katsuka. You will travel to his round in a special portal. He has his own realm."  
  
"What's this mission about?" Kurama asked. "Who do we have to beat?" Yusuke looked nervous, but kept a calm face. "Well I was told not to tell you, but there was an alliance between evil. They call it the Deadly Alliance. In the alliance contains your old enemy Toguro. Also in the alliance is all the demons you 4 have defeated in the past." Botan frowned. "What! Toguro's back? Hell no!" Kuwabara hid in the closet. "Wus. Toguro is no problem for Yusuke." Hiei looked at Yusuke and nodded. "Yeah Hiei is right Botan. I smoked Toguro like a joint last time" Yusuke smiled his friendly smile. " Whatever Yusuke, but you still have to worry about the other sides of the alliance." Botan was about to leave when she heard, " We don't even need this crappy training. We can whoop them without it." Yusuke said. "What are you crazy?!" Botan yelled out. "No, we can take them." Yusuke got up and held his chest out like a tough guy. "Let's do it!" Yusuke yelled. "Fuck you Urameshi!" Kuwabara screamed from the closet.  
  
"Come on you sissy." Hiei said coldly. "Ok, just this once. But I am running away once we get there. I'll ask Koenma for his Koenma-Tron 5000." Kuwabara walked out of the closet. "Botan may be right. We may need this training." Kurama said. "Quiet Kurama, you know we can win." Yusuke walked out of the room, followed by Hiei, then Kurama, then Kuwabara. "You guy's are stupid!" Botan yelled out in anger. "Botan, don't worry. They are not going anywhere." She heard the voice coming from somewhere. "Lord Koenma?" Botan asked. "Yes it is me Botan. Like I said don't worry about them. They are going straight to Arc's training." Koenma replied. "But how, they aren't heading for his realm." Botan asked again. "We have a special invisible portal up in the mountains. I will meet up with them where and tell them that the portal leads to the Alliance's realm." Koenma said. "But how are they going to know to go to the mountains?" Botan asked again. "Your really pulling me down here Botan." Koenma said coldly. "Sorry sir. I'll meet up with them and tell them to head for the mountains." Botan smiled. "Ok Botan. Good bye." Koenma's voice faded. "Thank you Koenma." Botan said with that cheery voice she has. "It no problemo" Koenma replied.  
  
So with Yusuke and the gang heading straight into Arc's realm, will they be able to defeat Toguro again? Including the alliance? When will help arrive? Find out next chapter, Deadly Alliance: The Ultimate Device! 


End file.
